Previously, many types of indicators have been used in endeavoring to provide visual indication of a particular process used with coffee brewing apparatus. The prior art located by the inventor was silent relative to the premature removal of the brewing cone or filter basket before it has had time to cool down to a reasonable temperature.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention, however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date 5,875,703 Rolfes Mar. 2. 1999 5,836,236 Rolfes et al. Nov. 17, 1998 5,404,794 Patel et al. Apr. 11, 1995 5,063,836 Patel Nov. 12, 1991
Rolfes own U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,703 teaches an improvement on a coffee brewer and hot water dispenser which permits larger capacity by the use of a bypass hot water cycle adding a predetermined volume of water to the container and supplementing the control by expanding its capabilities using multiple sequencing of the brew cycle for increasing the volume of brewed coffee. No brewing completion indication is taught in this prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,236 issued to Rolfes et al., in which the first named inventor is the present inventor, discloses a coffee brewer and hot water dispenser which brews both coffee and also dispensed hot water from a separate system. The invention discloses a brewer with a solid state electronic control that includes all of the necessary functions to brew coffee however when the brewing is completed the system de-energizes and a green ready light is illuminated with no further indication made.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,794 of Patel et al. discloses a coffee making machine having a reservoir connected to an external water supply via a valve which divides the water into separate hot and cold water tanks. Heated water from a boiler is fed into an expansion chamber and then discharged into the ground coffee through a spray head at the end of an expansion chamber. The enclosure is made of a pair of laterally spaced rectangular arms forming a base with a column located at one end which basically houses most of the operating parts of the coffee-making machine. Nothing specific is taught about any delay after the brewing cycle is completed.
Patel in U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,836 teaches a coffee making machine of the type adapted to be connected to city water supply. The device includes a reservoir having a level sensor controlling a water refill valve to the reservoir and a heating element which heats the water therein. A level sensor functions to permit automatic refill of the reservoir at the appropriate level for subsequent brewing of a full pot of coffee irrespective of the water pressure and the previous route of the water. A solid state circuit board controls the operational sequence and functions of the machine. The device includes a base with a warming plate on which a coffee pot may rest and columns upon which most of the operating components are mounted. This patent is also void of any mentioning any further delay in time after the brewing cycle is completed.